Working Things Out
by MissSteffy
Summary: One Shot. Set after iDate Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie haven't spoken to each other since their argument at the restaurant. What will they do to make their relationship work?


**Hey guys. So I just finished watching iDSAF and wow, so many emotions. I have a lot of mixed feelings which I will talk about in the ending author's note . And this idea just popped into my head as I was watching the end. **

* * *

><p>How many times Sam paced in her room back and forth, feeling conflicted and wondering if she should go to school or not, she did not now. But when she finally entered Ridgeway and saw Freddie putting books into his locker, she immediately regretted going.<p>

Her heart pounded hard against her chest. This was the first time she saw him since their disaster date at the local Italian restaurant (A/N: I forgot the name of the place). As soon as she was done licking the parmesan cheese off their table, she fled the restaurant. She ran fast and didn't look back. This was the second time she ran away from Freddie after a serious moment. The first time was after she kissed him at the lock in. What made her even more upset was that he didn't go after her like he usually does.

She stood there staring at him, completely frozen. It was as if her feet were glued to the floor and her eyes were stuck on him. She wanted to walk away but she couldn't. It wasn't until Carly walked in that Sam tore her eyes away from Freddie.

Carly is her best friend. If there was one thing she regretted the most out of this whole situation was upsetting her best friend. She was clearly not happy with them and it hurt her to see her blow up the way she did.

"Carly…," said Sam sympathetically as she approached her.

"I'm not talking to you," responded Carly, coldly and walked past her, not even bothering to look at her.

Sam watched her walk away with wide eyes as she walked past Freddie, who was also approaching her.

"I'm not talking to you either," she said to him, in the same cold tone. He too was surprised.

Then, he turned to look at Sam. Both of their hearts were racing and their faces were becoming hot. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes and the tension was so thick and heavy. Sam broke the tension by turning around and running out of the school, not caring if any teachers saw her ditching. She knew it was a mistake to go to school.

* * *

><p>Freddie watched her as she ran out of the school. His heart ached at the sight of her. She looked so sad and even from a distance, he could tell she was probably crying the night before.<p>

He hated himself for hurting the two most important people in his life. It wasn't his intention to upset Carly with the constant fighting he did with Sam. And it wasn't his intention to offend Sam.

There were so many thoughts going through his head in the last twelve hours. He hated watching her walk away. He hated it when she ran away after kissing him, he hated watching her walk away after basically inhaling all that parmesan cheese, but he hated watching her walk away the most just a few minutes ago. The look of devastation in her eyes as she stood there across the hall broke his heart.

He had to do something about it. For the first time in his life, someone actually liked him. Someone actually liked him for him and he liked her back. He wasn't about to let it go over a few petty arguments.

Tip toeing across the hall, looking suspicious as ever, Freddie made his way out of Ridgeway. Was he scared of getting caught? Absolutely? But did he want Sam back? More than anything. When he made it to the main entrance, he ran for dear life and prayed to Gosh that someone wouldn't run after him.

Freddie had no clue where Sam could have gone. Sam is a girl filed with mystery. For all he knew, she could have gone to Oregon but he reminded himself that Sam is indeed a mystery and she was probably in the one place he would never be able to think of.

That's when he ran towards her house. Sure, Sam slept there three times a week but she always ran to Carly's apartment when upset. If she suspected that he would go after her, then she wouldn't go to Carly's apartment. He ran as fast as he could, only stopping when the light was on red and by the time he got there, he was completely out of breath.

He put his hands on his knees and winced in pain as he tried to catch his breath. When he was finally back to his normal breathing self, he stared at the house for a bit. He always admired Sam's house. It wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. It had a nice green lawn and it was actually very neat and tidy inside. He noticed the front door was open. Maybe Sam was actually inside but didn't bother to close the door because of how upset she was.

He sighed deeply and made his way inside the house. He made sure to walk in quietly because he didn't want to startle anyone. The place was empty and dead silent. Maybe she was upstairs. Without wanting the stairs to make a squeaking noise, he walked up the stairs slowly and quietly and once he was upstairs, he headed for her room.

The door to her room was wide open and just as he suspected, Sam was inside. His eyes welled up at the sight. She was laying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow and her hands clutching it tightly. Her back wasn't shaking so he guessed that she wasn't crying but she was visibly upset.

Again, she walked slowly and quietly until he was standing next to her bed.

"Sam?" whispered Freddie.

Her body tensed up as soon as she heard Freddie's voice. She ran to her house because she knew no one would find her there. Pam was out working, and it was such a miracle that she actually found one. If she ran to Bushwell, Spencer would just scold her about it and as much as she trusted him, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She couldn't stay like that forever so she decided to finally turn around to face him. He looked so cute with his concerned face on but she quickly shook it off. That was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"What do you want?" she asked, groggily. There was no hiding the fact that she did cry earlier and she was choking on her tears the minute her head hit the pillow. But even after crying, she couldn't sit up. She wanted to bury her head in her pillow until she suffocated.

"I want to talk about last night."

"Why? There's no point, Freddie," she admitted. "We fight, we make up, and we fight again. I was fine with it when we weren't going out but I can't like this. And most importantly, I don't want to hurt Carly."

Her words smacked him right on the face. So that's it? Sam was never one to give up. She always fought for what she wanted.

"So what does that mean?" asked Freddie.

"It means I'm done, Freddie." Sam stood up so that she was facing him. "I'm done. This was such a mistake. Kissing you was a mistake and agreeing to go out with you was a mistake. I was doing just fine without you knowing how I feel but you had to be a little bitch, trying to give me love advice, pushing me to the limit."

Again, her words hit him hard.

"Sam, I- I, I don't get it. You just want to break up like that? We always make it work somehow. You don't even want to make an effort?"

He longed to hold her hands and kiss those tears away. Wait… she was crying? She lowered her head and tears began to spill. He's seen her cry before after making up with Carly and after almost dying but these were different tears. They weren't tears of happiness or tears of relief. She was heartbroken and it broke HIS heart to see that. He was the reason Sam was crying and he wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Why do you even want to try, huh? Why do you even like me, if you do at all? You refuse to accept me, flaws and all. I know about my eating habits. I know I can be pushy but you can't stand it. I accepted you. I was the one who sad you wrote a really good paper. I'm the one who tells you you're cute. I'm the one who doesn't care how nerdy you are or how stupid you sound when you try to sound manly. You're the one who whines about the way I eat, the way I want you to take me out for dinner without you complaining. But you can't deal with it. And if you can't accept as I am then there is no us."

Sam was yelling through her tears. She didn't care anymore if Freddie saw her broken down and upset.. They were clearly hurting each other and she didn't want part of it anymore. She suffered less pain when she was crushing on him secretly. At least like that, they bickered without actually hurting each other. After the way Carly yelled at them, she realized that there was only so much fighting she could handle.

She gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms crush her against him and it only made her want to cry more. Why was he hugging her? He should have walked away a long time ago but instead, he was holding her tight, his arms firm around her back and his face buried in her hair. And she swore she felt tears seep through her hair and onto her neck. Why was he crying?

"Sam…" his voice was muffled but she could hear him. "I don't know why I like you, but I do. I like you a lot. And believe me, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be here, trying to convince you to stay with me and try to work it out."

The beating of her heart was becoming too much as he held her tight that she had to push him away. Not because she didn't want to hold him but because she wanted to calm down before speaking.

But Freddie wasn't having it. His hands flew straight to her face and using his thumbs, he wiped away her tears.

"If Carly was the one with the bad eating habits and pushy attitude, you wouldn't care," she finally said, after a few minutes of silence. As much as she hated to admit it, it had to be said.

Carly…

Carly…

Carly…?

What did Carly have to do with any of this? He thought about it and he finally realized it. Oh what a fool he was for not seeing it sooner. Freddie always shook off any insult Carly threw at him but whenever it was Sam doing the insulting, it was always personal. If Carly was the one eating like a pig, he'd think it was cute. Carly was nothing more than a crush. A crush he got over the minute his cast came off. There was just no future for them as a couple. And he had to let her know that.

"Sam," he said softly as he reached for her hands and she let him hold them. "This is about you and me. Not Carly. Yes, I liked her at some point but I'm over it. Carly and I are over. Never made an effort to see if we could make it work. Look at me. I'm trying my hardest to make it work with you. It's different with you. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

"You really mean that?" she asked softly but from the look on her face, she had troubles believing him. He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered their kiss at Troubled Waters.

"We may be insane, but I know we're crazy for each other," he said with a smirk. And with that, his lips captured hers in a surprise kiss. Their hands disconnected and they embraced each other.

The kiss started off slow and soft, each of them savoring the taste of each others' lips, reveling on the feeling of having each other again. He could faintly taste the hint of cherry from her chapstick and it was driving him crazy. It was driving them both crazy. They urged each other to go further and Sam opened her mouth slightly to let him explore. She moaned at the feeling of Freddie's tongue against hers and he pushed himself closer to her until she fell back on the bed and he was on top of her.

They pulled back to catch their breath but their foreheads remained touching. Their eyes refused to look anywhere else but each other. Freddie pulled back just a little bit and gently caressed her forehead, pushing aside the thin layer of hair that was covering her eyes.

"You know, Sam," he said in a whisper. "I'm really sorry about not accepting your flaws. They are what make you you and if you acted otherwise, it would be too weird for me. I'm also sorry for not telling you that you're beautiful. That even though you don't wash it everyday, your hair is always soft and I enjoy brushing it. And that your eyes are the most breathtaking eyes I have ever seen."

"I guess I should tone it down as well," admitted Sam.

"We both have stuff to work on but if we work on them together, we can make it."

"Mmm…"

Sam raised her head to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day at Sam's house, watching movies, and eating all the ham in her fridge. They did argue but it was more playful than serious. At some point of the day, they ever bonded over their crazy moms and shared embarrassing stories about how much their moms have humiliated them when they were kids.<p>

It was finally 2:30 and they both groaned, knowing that their little bubble burst and Freddie had to deal with his crazy mother, freaking out about him skipping school. Surely, the school already called to let her know about his absence. They walked out of her house, hand in hand and they stopped when they reached her mailbox.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Freddie.

"What are we going to do about Carly? I hate when she's mad at me."

"Me too, believe me." He thought for a moment and sighed. "We have to face her. We have to suck it up and apologize. Both of us are in the wrong here and she just wanted to help."

"You're right."

Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and they made their way to Bushwell, to apologize to their best friend. It wasn't set in stone that they'd live happily ever after. They were both stubborn and they knew that it would take all of their strength to make it work between them. But the fight to make it work would be worth it because the love between them is very clear. Every struggle, every fight, and every obstacle would be worth it because at the end of the day, they have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. So what did you guys think. I kind of suck at writing good endings without them being awkward. I wouldn't call this one of my best stories. I wrote it off the top of my head.<strong>

**Anyways, I really enjoyed iDSAF. It was kind of awkward to watch because I could tell Jennette and Nathan were probably feeling awkward during filming. But Seddie is cute. I'll admit that I was a bit annoyed by them and I felt a lot of sympathy for Carly but that was the point of the episode. I'm sure that throughout the arc, they won't fight as much. I really hope they last. **

**So let me know what you think about this story. It's very short compared to my other work but like I said, I wrote it off the top of my head and I didn't really want to write a super long one shot. Also, please let me know what you thought about the new episode.**

**Please check out my two shot called iTalk to Carly as well as my other stories, iReunite With You and You Lose You Win. Thanks. **


End file.
